Returning Home
by Scribbled Truth
Summary: He was her Hunter and she was his Temptress. And remembering him dying broke her heart until he showed up the next day... Brean Oneshot


* * *

A oneshot for what happens to be the BEST crossover couple ever! Brooke and Dean. Brooke is from One Tree Hill and Dean is from Supernatural. Set in Season 4 Supernatural and in between Season 4 and 5 in One Tree Hill. I haven't seen what happens is Season 5 yet but I know some things.

* * *

I looked down at the tear stained picture. Me and Dean. Dean and I. Whichever way you looked at it, it still was too people in love. I'm Brooke Davis, designer and creator of Clothes over Bros, 22 years old and broken hearted. Over the years I guess I should've learnt I'm not that lucky with love. An example Lucas Scott but a few years later, in college, I found myself falling for one Dean Winchester who left then came back…

* * *

_I put down the mascara as the knock came. I adjusted my dress and grabbed my purse, thinking it was the limo driver for the premiere._

_I opened it and was greeted with a face I hadn't seen in years._

"_Dean?" I breathed._

"_Hey. Brooke. Looking good. Can I come in? Good." He walked straight past me and I let him. I turned as he passed inhaling his perfect scent. I closed the door subconsciously._

_He turned and looked me over. "Going out somewhere?"_

_I regained myself to retort. "Yes. So tell me why you're here, other than to disrupt my life again then ditch me." _

"_Brooke-"_

"_No. Tell me what want then get out." I told him._

"_I'm dying."_

_That floored me into silence. "You're…You're what?"_

"_Dying." He sighed and sat down on my couch and put rubbed a hand over his face. "I made a deal. A deal with a crossroads demon."_

"_Crossroads? As in sell your soul, crossroads demon?" I remembered the types of demons he told me about._

_He tilted his head towards me, smirking slightly. "You remembered what I told you."_

"_I've got a good memory. Go on." I urged and sat on the coffee table opposite._

"_Sammy, he died. I couldn't live without him. I just couldn't. So I made a deal."_

"_How long have you got?" I choked out._

"_A year. Well 11 months now."_

"_Why?"_

_He looked at me, directly in the eye for the first time. "Why what?"_

"_Why come see me? What do you want? You left me, not the other way around."_

"_I came to see you because I…" he paused and changed his direction. "I wanted you to know. Why I left. And why I didn't come back."_

"_And why was that Dean? Peyton came round and found me in tears, Dean!"_

"_I know and I'm sorry."_

"_So what do you want?"_

* * *

It hurt to hell, ironic dry laugh please insert here, to think about him and yet the memories are all I had.

* * *

_He turned and saw me and closed the door and walked around._

"_What do you want Brooke?" he sighed, looking over me, hands slung in pockets, totally avoiding my gaze. "Dean!" I called as I ran out of the elevator to the entrance and proceeded to run down the road and saw Dean about to get into the Impala. Avoiding traffic I ran across the road. "Dean." _

"_I'm sorry." I paused and debated whether or not to tell him. "I only said those things. Called you an idiot because you hurt me so bad and I was afraid of you and the way you make me feel… because I love you."_

_He looked down at me with soft eyes. He was silent. I turned, not able to face rejection, and began to walk away, tears stinging my face in the cold air._

"_Brooke!" I heard from behind and I felt an arm turning me around. _

_He placed a hand on my cheek and I leaned into the touch. "The reason I came back. The reason I keep coming back. I love you too. I just couldn't say it. Everyone I love dies and I couldn't-"_

_I cut him off. "I love you."_

"_And I love you." He leaned down and kissed me softly and I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring us even closer as one of his arm came around my waist while the other knotted in my hair._

* * *

As I said I was cursed in love. He ended up leaving for two months while I sorted out the business and then he came back and collected me to go on the road with him. I learnt the basics of the guns and how to kill certain supernatural creatures. I enjoyed it but the clock just kept ticking for Dean as we searched desperately for a solution.

* * *

_I strained against the invisible bindings on me as Dean withered on the floor in agony, Lilith laughing. I didn't even have to look at Sam to know he was doing the same._

_Dean's eyes connected with mine and I tried to show him how much I loved him before he turned over and his body stilled indefinitely._

_Everything turned white before I slumped to the floor. I scrambled to Dean as I heard voices blurring into the background. I held his body against mine, stroking his head, sobs wracking my body._

* * *

That was the end. Dean died and here I am 4 months later trying to move on but not able to. I ran a hand over my face. I hadn't heard from Sam or Bobby in a while and I was starting to get worried. A sharp ringing interrupted my thoughts and I picked up the phone, not bothering to look at who was calling.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Brooke?" A male voice came down the phone.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Baby, it's me. Dean."

My blood stopped cold and my voice was dripping with venom. "Whoever this is, do not call this number again."

I slammed the phone down and I ran a hand across my face, breathing laboured. I looked down at the design and sighed.

I turned my attention to the newspaper clipping beside it.

_**Beau for Brooke?**_

_Is this a new guy in the horizon for up and coming designer Brooke Davis, co-owner of Clothes over Bros?  
__Well it certainly looks this way as Ms Davis ran after him before he got into his car. After a tearful exchange, the couple enjoyed a smooch under the moonlight before going back into her apartment.  
__They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but these two look to be worth a lot more.  
__The question on all New Yorker's lips are who is this new guy and when did this start?  
__On page 6, the newest range in the Clothes over Bros range…_

I shook my head, then put the clipping in the small box on the table. I took one last look at the photo then placed in in the box, closing the lid. With a sigh I stood and walked towards the bedroom, leaving the box behind. Leaving my past behind…

* * *

I yawned as I woke up. A knock interrupted me and I realised that was what had woken me up. I groaned before dragging myself up, pulling on a pair of sweats on the way.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I pulled a top over my head.

I pulled open the door finally. My eyes widened. Dean.

"Baby." Dean smiled.

I stumbled backwards and Dean walked in, cautiously shutting the door. I fell into the kitchen.

"Brooke. It's me, I'm really here."

"Yeah. Look, shape shifter, ghost, demon whatever, you have picked with the wrong girl to mess with. I slyly opened a draw and pulled out a gun.

"Brooke I'm not a-" He paused as I raised the gun against his advancing body. "Demon."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Brooke," He raised his hands defensively.

"Shut up!"

"Brooke, it's me. Look I'll prove it." He looked straight into my eyes and I gulped, knowing fully well those eyes could make me do anything.

"We met while you were in college and I tried hustling you. A shape shifter attacked you and I saved you. You first told me you loved me the third time I came back and after that I wouldn't let myself come back because of Yellow Eyes. I told you I loved you when I told you I was dying. I once told you that a touch from you could heal anything."

I looked up into his eyes in tears. "It couldn't save you."

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

I kept one hand on the gun but raised one to his cheek and he leaned into my touch.

"Dean?"

He nodded. "It's me Brooke."

I let the gun fall to the floor as I kissed Dean. I felt him lift me onto the kitchen top and opened my legs and I wrapped them around him bringing him closer as one hand ran down the front of him and the other down the back. Memorising him. One of his hands bunched my now shorter locks and the other ran down my back. He pulled back and groaned as I ran my nails down his back. I rested my forehead against his.

"I love you, you know." He whispered.

"Why don't you show me?" I breathed, my lips barely brushing his.

"Temptress."

"Hunter." I retorted.

He smiled at our nicknames. "Now what were we saying about showing you?"

I giggled as he lifted me up, legs wrapped around his waist. "Dean!"

And now I felt complete…

* * *

So what did you think?


End file.
